The Falling Leaves
by TomTheWriter
Summary: 'I am growing tired. Worn out and useless like a rag. Every year the crowd calls for a new phenomenon, a new mutt, a new validity to the games. I really don't know anymore, maybe I've had enough of brutally murdering innocent children...' May the 28th Annual Hunger Games commence! And may it be the best Games yet! (SYOT CLOSED)
1. Prologue One

**The Falling Leaves – The 28th Hunger Games (SYOT)**

* * *

><p><em>Today, as I rode by,<em>

_I saw the brown leaves dropping from their tree_

_In a still afternoon,_

_When no wind whirled them whistling to the sky,_

_But thickly, silently,_

_They fell, like snowflakes wiping out the noon;_

_And wandered slowly thence_

_For thinking of a gallant multitude_

_Which now all withering lay,_

_Slain by no wind of age or pestilence,_

_But in their beauty spewed_

_Like snowflakes falling on the Flemish clay._

_**- Margaret Postgate Cole**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magda Rulex, Head Gamemaker, 64<strong>

**Prologue 1**

* * *

><p>I am growing tired. Worn out and useless like a rag. Every year the crowd calls for a new phenomenon, a new mutt, a new validity to the games. I really don't know anymore, maybe I've had enough of brutally murdering innocent children. Every bone in my body aches, that's the arthritis, and my joints are solid and rough. Imagine walking around with sandpaper constantly rubbing against your skin from the inside seeking release. Oh, and not to forget the cancerous cells engulfing my already sickened body. I'm rotting from the inside out, decomposing slowly. I refuse the medicine, I need this break. Supposedly this could be irony, coming to bite me back for all I've done. 621. Six hundred and twenty one young lives have been taken by me over these 27 years. One life for 621, Is it enough?<p>

Deep jazz music plays in the background, my wrinkled hand reaches for the glass of wine on the side table. Streams of pain jolt through my joints and I moan aggressively, I bite down on my lip and reach again for the blood red liquid, the alcohol gives me security. Placebo effects are my favourite. Not remembering yesterday. Drinking myself into madness, giving up everything I love to escape the monstrosities that are present when I close my eyes.

The highlights of the 27th Hunger Games are still on repeat, Peach Vermont from District One, the lucky life to be spared. Her attitude to the games and other tributes make me sick, this society we have created and it's partially my fault. The guilt is unruly. The beautiful seventeen year old has a very ugly interior, I think she also broke the record. 8 kills. Eight fucking kills, even her fellow district tribute.

I sip at the wine, feeling increasingly comforted for the moment. The Capitol emblem balloons over the screen, the anthem blares and the commentary starts to bleed out the sound systems, submerging me in hatred.

The bloodbath begins, scanning across the field. A beautiful woodland with a towering mountainous range in one direction and enticing jungle growth in the opposite direction. Even though the arenas are the death traps and unforgiving landscapes for the tributes the contrasting beauty makes it seem unreal. I can see why I've been chosen repeatedly, my ideas are beautifully deadly.

Focusing on the glossy black haired girl from 6, I've forgotten her name, but not her demise. The achievement of the first fallen tribute, taken by our little victor. The claxon chimes and the camera is kept closely to the girl, she looks around and runs for a rucksack, to her disadvantage someone quickly swoops in and grabs it leaving her obviously confused. What happens next is so sudden, the screen now directs itself to Peach who is admiring her golden sword at the mouth of the grand cornucopia. Peach surveys the field, it's a game for her, spots the girl and speeds off pointing the edge of the sword forward. The girl has little time to react before she is thrown onto the floor and locked into the careers grasp, Peach raises her sword and plunges it into the wriggling girl's cranium. The girl's eyes pop out of her head and all goes silent, Peach then gets up and tackles two other tributes with the same objective in mind, kill all you can.

Then they show the deaths one by one, the boy from nine getting dragged into a carnivorous plant, the girl from ten getting speared on rocks in the mountainous area, the attractive pair from four dying hand in hand together. It doesn't seem real, maybe this is why we are so amazed with the Games. It doesn't seem real because we aren't directly affected by the deaths in the Capitol. I definitely am, this late in my career I've realised.

The deaths of the tributes don't mean anything, they are disregarded. They aren't important enough for the average Capitol persona.

They only take notice of when an important Capitol citizen in society passes. I can manipulate this, I can help. I won't get forgiveness I know but it may struck a few people here, believe it or not I'm a pacifist, I just haven't been very religious with my views throughout my life. It's become more apparent recently in past years. The older I get, I have discovered how wrong I am.

I can start a trend, the downwards spiral of The Hunger Games? It's a wild plan coming from a sickly pensioner but I have power and respect. All I need is one more games. One more.

I've finished my glass, I'm aching. I call the Avox to pour me more wine and slump into the sofa trying to get comfortable. It's pointless, just like the deaths of the tributes. I sigh and reach for the metal walking stick to my other side. Planning for the 28th Hunger Games is my priority, and hopefully everyone else's.

Moving my rotting carcass to my study is like walking on blindingly hot coals, each step feeling like I'm personally being stabbed by Peach over and over again. I don't feel self-pity, I deserve this.

Seeking death is harder when you have a reason, the difficulty is extreme but I can make this work. I can make this work.

I begin jotting down ideas, purposely making it the best games yet so it's meaningful for once. More meaningful than the quarter quell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, My name is Tom :D and this is my very first fic that just also happens to be a SYOT!<strong>  
><strong>I apologize for the monologueprologue if it isn't very effective, this is my first time, and I do feel I'm not the best writer in the world lol**

**Magda is a very confusing character but that explains her persona, a very confusing older woman. PM me if you want more clarity on her character :)**

**The Rules and Guidelines are on my profile, also with the Tribute Form.**

**To be brutally honest (I may simply be already putting myself down LMAO) I am not expecting such good reviews however I will accept constructive criticism as it will help me to improve my writing and insure a better reading experience for the readers.**

**Hopefully I'll get some submissions! see you in later paragraphs!**


	2. Prologue Two

**The Falling Leaves - 28th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><span><strong>!ADVERTISEMENTS!<strong>

**ARE YOU A USUAL SYOT READER? LIKE TO SUBMIT TRIBUTES? - IF THE ANSWER IS YES TO BOTH QUESTIONS I SUGGEST TAKING A LOOK AT THE 97TH HUNGER GAMES SYOT BY 'DEPTH OF HADES'  
><span>**

**MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS SYOT IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATIONS, IT WILL REALLY HELP THE AUTHOR GET MORE SUBMISSIONS (SOMETHING BOTH OF US ARE LACKING) **

**- YOUR AUTHOR TOMCHAMELEONSOUL (OR TOM IF YOU LIKE LOL) **~alot of bold uppercase so you know it's important! xD

* * *

><p>''<em>And there's no remedy<em>

_For memory_

_Your face is like a melody,_

_It won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me _

_And telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_(Dead like you)''_

**- '_Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peach Vermont, 27th Hunger Games Victor, 18<strong>

**Prologue 2**

* * *

><p>The timer is counting down.<p>

I'm stuck in a state of paralysis, I can't close my eyes. I am forced to witness this all over again. At first I appreciated it even accepted it solely because I had to. It was a fashion, a trend that was and still is popular. But after experiencing it, experiencing the might of the games, my initial mind set is completely changed.

_47, 46, 45…_

The podium beneath my feet vibrates in sync with the countdown. Sweat trickles down my forehead. My foundation runs as it liquefies revealing the unsightly scarred skin. Once I had flawless skin, every speck was perfect. Now ruined and grey, my skin no longer beams perfection. Death has wasted my youth.

I try to move my feet, to get away from what's about to happen. They are stuck, cemented into the leather boot prison cells. My head moves involuntarily, freeing my wretched body from its clamp of stillness. I am forced to review the other people around me, standing in semi-circular positions. I do not recognise these people, all I notice is the blood and death that is worn upon their skin. It's thick and noticeable camouflaging their faces. Their decomposing bodies are sourly broken down, removing the possible beauty they could have beheld. Recognition hits me.

The tributes, some more recognisable than others.

The ones that have arms raise them up above their heads, surrendering at my might. A deathly grin is forced on my face, cutting into the sides of my rosy red cheeks. This causes six of the tributes to fall onto the floor holding onto their wounds, screaming out of pain. The explosion blasts blinding my eyes with nothing but the colour yellow, producing an unwanted warming effect. The yellow glow is replace with a cloud of smoke, as it clears the destruction is fully illuminated. Body pieces are sprawled all over the field. Everywhere I am forced to look, unidentified bodies and body parts are everywhere. Every direction.

A girl's body is located a few inches from my feet, her hair wet with blood. From further inspection I suddenly know who it is. The glossy black haired girl from six. I know it's her, the open wound on her crown gives it away. The open wound that I inflicted on her.

It's the Bloodbath, in all of its brutality, redeveloped into a nightmarish representation for the likes of me. I definitely do not like it.

_31, 30, 29… _

I'm stuck fully, staring into the broken mosaic of bodies powdered around me. Staring into the eyes of that girl, my first kill.

Silence. All can be heard is the beat of my thundering heart.

A satanic laugh replaces the comfort of silence, my head moves frantically to find the source. To my own horror, the laugh is escaping from my own mouth. My cracked lips not acting as any protection freely letting the sounds infiltrate the air. My head has regained the ability to move, the direction of my head compliments the laugh, looking up to the sky. Making myself look bigger. Dangerous.

This uncontrolled freak show is the deathly indicator for now 10 tributes to throw themselves ruthlessly of their podiums. The second round of explosions cause my ears to pop, the higher density of bombs going off is terrifying. A disheartening massacre.

I thought I was ready for this. Oh, how wrong can a girl be?

_15, 14, 13…_

At this point, mentally I am broken. This experience has deadened me, I won this stupid little game, and I am the honourable victor!

Why am I being forced to relive this?

Trying to make contact with remaining tributes, eight I think are left, is hopeless. I'm trying to take back my reality, trying to show my true self. My true self. The screams of young girls and boys, flood my confused brain. The conflict between reality and fantasy is overwhelming. I don't believe a child should be put through this.

Belief is now a myth. Panem is a corrupted place. Change will only come with retaliation.

My mind goes foggy and another demonic cackle is heard ominously as tribute after tribute drop and bomb after bomb explode. It's like the Capitol has enhanced my mind. I had that bad gash on my forehead. It's all unusual and far-fetched.

Maybe they did something do my brain?

I regain partial concentration as the timer reaches single figures, the sudden tense feeling gets a firm grip of me. I remember, the anticipation. It was excitable. It's a game.

_3, 2, 1…_

The klaxon hollers. I regain the ability to move fully and launch myself into an oblivion of death. Weaving through the many dead bodies sprinkled across the grassy terrain, blood staining my boots.

I'm the only one alive, I'm the victor. I don't understand. I've already won.

The sky turns a blood red colour and the Capitol anthem rings my ears. The dead tributes, the girl from 2, Vallica, flashes onto the screen. She doesn't have a lower jaw, it's been ripped off. Thick blood drips from her open mouth. She looks alien.

Wait... didn't Rogue die. Why wasn't he the first face in the sky?

Then it hits me. It's not over yet.

I arrive at the much creepier looking cornucopia. It was stunning, a shiny metallic gold horn. Now it stands deformed and ugly. Dirty and rusted, it obviously wasn't real gold. I enter the mouth and there slouching holding his stomach is Rogue, my old district partner. The once handsome, muscular career looks scrawny and malnourished like an outer district tribute. His eyes have been buried out of his head leaving dark holes. I miss the beautiful ocean blue eyes. He sees me and smiles, revealing his stained teeth.

''Peach, I haven't seen you in ages'' Rogue spits, bloody saliva dribbles out of his mouth. At this point two more hunched figures appear behind him, linked in arm and arm. Verona and Kite, District 4. They obviously didn't get blown up either.

Verona, a once blonde bombshell, is now looking terrible. Her clothes have disintegrated revealing her petite figure. However I see no skin other than on her face, she is all bones or decomposing innards. Kite isn't worse but isn't any better. Walking on only one leg, which doesn't look very supportive. He still stands 6ft tall even hunched, even in death he looks fierce. All his curly brown hair is present making him look the best out of the three. The wound caused by the amputated leg oozes pus, it drips onto the floor. Maybe he isn't as better off as I thought.

''You look rough'' Laughs Kite, Verona giggles. This makes fermented blood pour out of her chest. She pardons herself and tries to clean the mess with her bony fingers. At this point I'm dazed, Is this what insanity feels like?

Everything is sudden, their happy-creepy faces turn scary-creepy. I couldn't describe it in any other way. Confusion is engulfing me. The whole reunion turns dark. Rogue removes his shaking hand from his stomach pulling out a knife, blood gushes out and he moans. He raises the bloody knife in an aggressive manner.

''You bitch, you bitch, you bitch'' The three of them say together, enchantingly, putting a curse on me with their words. They leap onto me and I'm screaming. The pool of blood surrounding me, I can feel it. I don't know if it's mine or the disgusting old blood of the other tributes. Countless stabs, cuts and bruises are inflicted onto my body. I don't even fight back. The rattle of bones, and the gushes of blood put me off. I'm done for, I wish it was the other way around. Guilt is not a nice feeling.

I'm unconscious. The best feeling of this whole ordeal. The feeling of nothingness.

There it is, the white light. Any place is a better place than here. A similar anticipation to that of the klaxon hits me. Impatience is cruel.

''Peach darling'' My mother's voice coos, She is shaking me pretty violently. I am awake in my bed sweating flood loads of sweat. My nails are clamped firmly to the sides of my bed. The wood has scratches

''Get up it's the reaping day, how exciting!'' She says enthusiastically.

Rogue will never leave me. The Hunger Games will never leave me. My newly found hatred for the Capitol will never leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here's my second prologue! I must say I do prefer the first half than the latter :) I found it difficult to keep it at a good pace with the latter part and I am drained writing wise at this moment in time lol**

**I am still accepting tributes, I have 15 places still open from an array of different districts. 4 Career spaces are open. **

**Reviews would be nice, I am open to constructive criticism and obviously pros about my writing.**

**I will soon write little descriptions of my accepted tributes, maybe in a weeks time.**

**Thanks for reading!  
>- Tom :}<strong>


	3. Tribute Introductions

**The Falling Leaves - 28th Hunger Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are quick descriptions of my accepted tributes and an introduction to their personalities!<strong>

**(2 tributes are still reserved and awaiting submission)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyneve -<strong> Nature enthusiast. Nyneve finds serenity perched high up in the trees. Rarely losing her temper and is never seen to be angry. However, the 'letting someone else deal with it' philosophy she so heavily agrees with reflects on her lazy nature. Will this cool and collected Seven triumph in the arena?

**Spark -** Witnessing live through a pair of rose-tinted glasses, Spark fails to see the bad and inequality life has to offer. Optimism is key, always finding the positive aspect in a negative situation and if there isn't one making up one seems to be easier. Being abandoned as a baby and raised in a children's home he has fostered he trait of curiosity. Spark speculates what life could have been. Will this optimistic, some could say deluded, District Five tribute take the pole position?

**Albany –** Merciless, when insuring her victory of games and puzzles. Albany comes across as compassionate as a doorknob. A secret mastermind and exact replicas of her parents… or are they replicas of Albany? She's quick to pick up on things and use them to her advantage. Will this quick learning, emotionless little mastermind from District Three outsmart the competition?

**Caseo –** On the surface a typical Career, but deep down insecurities and a lack of confidence defines his true character. Behaving the way he does is so he can fit in with others and not be judged. Jealousy is a prime factor into his false front as coming from a large family of good looking achievers it's definitely hard to live up to. Caseo is pretty much a softie at heart, not wanting to hurt anyone. However, he is also very one-track-minded and determined when he puts his head into a situation resulting in his view of pacifism being eradicated. Will this deep down 'nice' Career, from District Two, fare well in the games?

**Thalia –** A bright, energetic girl. Thalia's sarcastic humour is liked by many, making people smile is an achievement. However, life is difficult without an older female figure present. Being stuck around testosterone all her life causes Thalia to believe she is useless as she cant contend with her male siblings. Will this strong willed and determined tribute from District Ten laugh her way up to the top?

**Daxle - **An underachiever. All his life Daxle has been at the bottom of his class, the least favourite child, least attractive. Daxle has got used to it, taking the advantage of making fun of himself, in return he is even more disliked. He doesn't know how to act around people as he has always been criticised whatever he does. Maybe a dark horse, someone who wasn't thought to have won anything could win the Games? This District Twelve tribute maybe the first to live up to this possibility. Does he have a chance at being liked?

**Malex –** A known trouble maker, Malex enjoys doing things that could get her in risky situations. Together with her mischievous attitude she is an absolute flirt, with boys you ask? Nope. Malex is crazy for girls. Stealing peoples hearts isn't all that Malex is good at, from a young age she has stolen countless items of value, providing herself with an illegal income. Will this rebel in training, hailing from District Eight, be our next victor?

**Gold –** Narcissistic, arrogant and tyrannical are only a few words to describe the powerhouse that is Gold. Training for the games, since a young child, Gold has been fuelled by the remarks of how capable he is. Also considered to be fair and honest his overall attitude cannot be completely hated. Gold's dream is to seize the glory of the games and live forever filled with praise and admiration of victory. Will District One's take of perfection be victorious? Follow on and find out!

**Cynthia –** True to the definition of a true Career. Cynthia has been trained ferociously from a young age to observe the world around her. She is decisive, is level-headed and works extremely better under pressure. Cynthia doesn't need approval from anyone, never living up to the 'sunshine and rainbows' expectation and instead growing increasingly bitter as she aged. District Four provides a blossomed lethal warrior, a true victor is apparent but has Cynthia got what it takes?

**Lexi –** Opinionated Lexi is a spitfire at heart. The constant hate for the Capitol is constantly spiralling in her mind, as strong as it is, never leaves her lips for the welfare of herself and the people that she loves. Lexi has the tendency to comment on people's faults, expressing her observance and analytical thinking. Lexi could be thought as to be nosy, usually ending up it fights, but ultimately she is just trying to help. However after encountering a traumatic experience in her past, Lexi isn't able to trust people as much as she wants to. Will this fiery red head from District Five brave through the competition?

**Rallan –** A very intelligent and resourceful young boy. Rallan still is heavily dependent on human contact. If he doesn't achieve this he can fall into a depressed state. Easily to manipulate as with his character he also relies on others opinions. Rallan is desperate to prove himself, make a real personality and not rely on others opinions and behaviour. Will this family orchard worker from District Eleven prove himself in the arena? Time will tell.

**August –** Snarky and rude. August is usually breaking rules for the sake of breaking them. She isn't very popular at school as she looks down on others only on the basis that she is richer and the fact she doesn't desire to have friends. Fights for August are common and she loves it. Will this devilish girl from District Nine win the devilish hearts of the Capitol, winning their valuable games?

**Alistar –** After experiencing his parents being brutally taken away from him Alistar has been left delicate. Quietly mourning. Alistar is very reserved, he can get into things once he starts liking them making him unusual to the typical person. Constant bullying throughout his childhood has worn him down questioning him if he actually wants to be alive. Because of this whirlwind of emotion Alistar can easily get angered. Will this temperate tribute from District Six achieve the goal of first place?

**Velira –** Ditsy princess. Velira isn't the smartest of children, usually leading her to be manipulated and getting into trouble. Overall, she is just trying to make friends but she is simply overlooked because of her personality and her family's wealth. She can hardly relate to anyone of her age. Left to herself Velira can perform in a situation but she wants the attention of other people. Will this District Eleven beauty perform in the arena?

**Teekal –** Coming from a family of cattle farmers, Teekal is constantly trying to support his family's work. Shyness has overwhelmed him over the years, this may be because of his antisocial behaviour and the cows being his only true friends. How well we he succeed if he can't even start a conversation with a stranger without feeling queasy? Will this shy cow-loving tribute from District Ten be victorious?

**Dazzle –** Tall, slim and a toned physique. Dazzle is the brightest star but detests the stereotypical girly nature. She loves to be outdoors and actively participating in sports. A true tomboy, Dazzle hates formal events where she has to dress up and will go any length to avoid them. Dazzle isn't afraid to speak her mind, coming across as stubborn to people she recently meets. However, she can give it but can't take it. Sulking if someone insults her. Will this strong minded, sulky career prove to the audience what District One is made of? We'll see!

**April –** A timid girl when it comes to meeting new people, friendships are difficult to be made in April's case. But when she opens up, if she opens up, April is laid back and outgoing. However, April also has a very fiery side and has the tendency to be extremely fierce in protection for those who she loves. District Six presents a brutal killer in hiding. Does April have what it takes to come out on top?

**Amara –** A very brave and adventurous young girl. Amara is kind hearted and soft spoken and never lets someone get her down. Experiencing the poverty line has alerted her to what life is like, it's a constant battle. Having a sense of adventure may help this young Twelve's chance in the games. Victory could be likely but fighting twenty three others is going to be difficult, what do you think?

**Raleigh - **Articulate and never silent. Raleigh has a colourful personality, he is friendly and easy to get along with. However, his constant brightness could be considered annoying and slightly patronising to the average person. Raleigh has yet to meet someone that has the same enthusiasm and happiness as him. Could this articulate tribute from District Eight beam to victory?

**North –** Practically being born into the academy, nicknamed 'North the Impaler' is very tactical and willing to kill. Her very sarcastic and feisty personality limits her to only a few friends, but who cares? All that matters is how accurate North can throw her spear. District Two, as always, has presented a specialised killing machine. Watch out fellow tributes, The Impaler is coming to get you.

**Lauk –** Kind-hearted Lauk is the child of the famous 'Ciere Inventors' that supply most gadgets and machinery to the Capitol. Lauk is very observational, taking close notice on the actions of his parents making him very technical and well equipped; with technology. A lack of friends and being labelled as a 'nerd' hasn't made Laux the happiest of children. He keeps to himself as his parents are usually creating new and improved technologies. Will this lone ranger from District Three live up to his parent's status? Could he win the Hunger Games?

**Noel –** A pretty average guy. Noel does what is expected of him, follows set rules and is the opposite of rebellious. To match his average personality, his life back in District Nine is pretty normal. Working in the grain fields to support his family is his only adventure. Maybe a down to earth, simple minded tribute has the ability to win the Hunger Games. Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like my quick attempt at spotlighting each of your characters. Firstly I'd like to quickly say that Daxle, Velira, Raleigh and Lauk are all my tributes and I took the least time in making them. Kinda irresponsible but I prefer adapting your characters more than mine :p**

**Now time for your opinions on the outstanding tributes!**

LOVE:  
>LIKE:<br>NEUTRAL:  
>DISLIKE:<br>HATE:

**Try not to be biased lol xD**


	4. District One Reapings

**The Falling Leaves**

* * *

><p><strong>*Eminem - Without Me starts to play* Yes, I am back and sorry for the wait! xD<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dazzle Goldsmith, 18<strong>

The group of blonde, pearly white teethed, muscular Careers stand around Cherub, the Academy Leader.

''Dazzle! Snap out of your daydream,'' Cherub chirps still fixated to the clipboard she is holding. Dazzle jumps and tries to pay attention. Glitter elbows her in the side giggling. Dazzle returns the jab and the two girls start playfully fighting. A few other girls give dirty looks out of disgust.

Just as Glitter pulls a string of Dazzle's unusual coal black hair, Zircon interrupts. ''Pay attention you stupids,'' He rips Dazzle away using one of his rippling biceps. ''Thankyou Zircon, I don't want to say it again Dazzle,'' Cherub says flustered.

Cherub continues. ''Now you know tributes, the reaping is today and only a select few of you are eligible to volunteer,'' The gulps of a few nervous Careers are heard loudly. _It's my last year. _The thought of not being able to volunteer makes Dazzle shudder. ''Ladies first!'' Cherub clears her throat and begins. After the countless Diamond's, Ruby's and upset tributes a few familiar names are heard. ''Glitter Bell, well done!'' Glitter squeals and joins the group of lucky girls. ''Now girls there's one more,'' Cherub looks over the top of her clipboard and winks at Dazzle. The squeal erupts like a volcano, deafening Zircon. However, Dazzle quickly conforms and joins the group of fifteen girls all looking pretty pleased.

''Are you going to actually volunteer?'' Glitter questions wide eyed. Dazzle is certain. ''It's my last year stupid,'' Dazzle shoots a dirty look of her own, jokily. Glitter looks confused. There's an awkward pause and Zircon waves from across the room with a wide grin painted across his face.

''So victor soon-to-be will you let me live with you in the village?'' Glitter smirks. Ofcourse you can Glitter, you can live with a legend.

**Gold Narcissus, 17**

The sun beams down on my face adding to the streams of sweat already drenching my forehead. I'm late believe it or not. _Oh wait, everyone else is simply early. _It takes long to produce this perfection, even for training I still have to look good.

The high pitched twittering coming from inside the Academy indicate that the girls have be chosen. I spite my face, my partner has been chosen. I order a young boy to open the door for me, at first he sneers but I raise my fist and he obliges. The door swings open and the Careers look at me. Cherub shakes her head, almost in disgust.

''Your Highness!'' Cherub curtseys sarcastically, ''King Gold has entered the building, late again,''

Two girls snigger and I spit their way. I'm surprised at what happens next, the girl with flowing black hair curses and approaches me in a defensive manner. ''Daz, he's not worth it!'' The second girl calls behind her blundering friend. I hope she's not my partner, 'Daz' is despicable. She turns back whispering bloody murder. Cherub now intervenes. ''Well after that display let us continue, Boys!''

''And first we have…'' Cherub tries to create tension, ''our own little sunbeam, Gold!'' To nearly everyone else's annoyance I am called first meaning I must be best.

I bow, I feel superior as usual and by dragging people under me I feel better.

The smirk on my face disappears as the irritating voice of Echo bombards the room.

**Dazzle Goldsmith**

My anger overcomes me, being pulled back and restrained by Zircon really pushes my buttons. However seeing that dickhead look glum puts a smile on my face. Gold is probably going to volunteer meaning I will be stuck with him for a couple of weeks. Hell.

Cherub reads out the other eligible males. I'm happy that Zircon isn't chosen, I couldn't have killed him. Gold on the other hand, from rumours and actually experiencing his arrogance in person, I wouldn't mind cutting his heart out with my dagger.

After a few upsets and a few fist pumping from certain tributes, Cherub dismisses us. ''I wish you the best of luck and hope to see a familiar face helping me next year!'' A little tear escapes Cherub's eye, but being the strong type victor she is, Cherub rubs it off like its nothing.

I say my goodbyes to Glitter and I walk home hand in hand with Zircon. How hard he tries to flirt I always turn him down or laugh at his weak attempts to coo me. He's brother material and nothing more. We aren't the average District One teenagers, we aren't in your face and I definitely do not care about how I look or dress. That's how we became so close, we are the least 'One'. Glitter isn't the brightest but has a mean aim, I think we became friends through training. Training is probably the only Career trait I have. O_h and ofcourse wanting to volunteer._

The houses become less large as we travel down the paved street, jumping onto the pavement each time a shiny car passes. Zircon leaves me and I'm left alone to finish my journey. The sky is beautiful, no cloud in sight, the sun is free to beam.

The houses become more homely, I'm near home. My dad is leaning out of the front door waiting for my arrival with a smile. ''Yep!'' I shout from across the street. He lights up and lets out a musical chant. ''My beautiful baby!'' Dad whispers. We cuddle at the door and he shows me into our little house. My reaping clothes are hanging on the back of a chair. A laced red dress._ Eugh I hate dresses._

''It was your mothers…'' He says cautiously. I give a blank look, I have to wear her dress? How does he even have it? I have never met my mother nor cared about meeting her. Well here's a first introduction.

**Gold Narcissus**

Echo flaps around me, congratulating me, trying to hug. She's a mess and I despise her. Echo has fancied me since forever I've known her, from that day I beheaded that dummy when we was six. Eleven years later and she's still head over heels in 'love'.

I just break the ice. ''Look I really don't like you, you're not attractive enough for someone like me'' I say bluntly. At first Echo laughs thinking I'm joking but realises the horrible truth. The tears start spewing. I actually feel a little guilty, it's like not giving a baby its dropped toy. Her crying fades away as she runs further and further away. At last, I can actually do something productive.

It only takes a few minutes to get back home. Mansion after mansion of rich people, the people I like to be around. Unlike the poorer people like Echo. I unlock the double doors and walk inside dropping my jacket on the floor. The Avox can clear it up, with gloves. My parents are sat around the table eating a late breakfast, eggs and bacon.

''Ask Verdana for your clothes,'' My mother says stuffing the last of her egg into her mouth. The stupid Avox has to touch my clothes. I wait for more conversation to happen, an instruction but nothing comes. Unusual, there is usually high expectations of me even in simple situations like a game of hide and seek. My father hasn't even spoken, too indulged into the Capitol paper to care about my presence. Very unusual.

I can't be bothered to put up with their bluntness, being ignored isn't what I am used to. I move out of the dining room and head upstairs to my bedroom annoyed. ''Avox! Get me my clothes and use gloves when handling them,'' I shout aggressively, I don't want dirty Avox germs on my reaping clothes. Verdana appears wearing gloves, He places the two piece suit down and hastily leaves.

I pull on the clothes, I do say I look handsome. The victor is going to be a good looking one.

**Dazzle Goldsmith**

I meet up with Glitter once again. We head towards the town square where the reaping is taking place. She giggles the whole journey simply because I'm wearing a dress, it's a very unusual for her. Actually seeing me a little more girly.

We arrive, get our fingers pricked and our names ticked off. The eighteen year old section is alive and bubbling. Rumours about who is going to volunteer, Diamond Beuller is going to 'volunteer' apparently. _Ha she wishes, not on my watch._

Darven Braquez, our wonderful escort, struts up to the podium. His shining white hair, eyebrows, eyelashes and teeth contrast beautifully against his darker skin. He begins his speech. I lose concentration watching a few birds dancing in the air.

''Girls!'' Darven's voice booms catching my attention, he continues his strut across the stage towards the female reaping bowl. He twirls his fingers inside the sea of papers and pulls one out. ''Miss Candice Putcher'' He says sweetly. I raise my hand quickly, push down Diamond's hand, who was in front of me and walk up to the stage. I try to mimic Darven's strut and he laughs. ''So darling what's your name?'' He questions me as I walk up the steps. ''Dazzle, Dazzle Goldsmith darling,'' mimicking him again. He gives me a joke stern look and accepts my hand. I think he likes me.

''Onto the men!''

Darven doesn't even have a chance to pick a paper before Gold blunders out of the crowd and up onto the stage, sadly having to greet me. The liberties I will have to endure.

**Gold Narcissus**

The silly looking man has his mouth open, gasping probably, I bet he's not used to this. I approach the angry girl I know now as Dazzle Goldsmith. She should feel thankful that my name is situated in her surname.

Darven, or whatever his stupid name is, holds out his hand to shake mine. I oblige only because I have to, we finish shaking hands and I rub it off on my blazer. He gives a dirty look. I return one.

''So young man, what is your name?'' He questions rudely. I reply ''Gold Narcissus, and don't you forget it'' raising my posture by sticking out my chest. He literally rolls his eyes and Dazzle giggles. The liberty!

Darven finishes his speech ending with the famous line, _happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour!_

We are escorted into the Justice building by peacekeepers, the large marble doors creak open revealing the luxurious interior. The doors are shut behind us and my next journey begins. To bring pride and riches for myself and myself only.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, a very late update I apologise! My only excuse is SCHOOL lol **

**Alright onto the questions!**

**1) Do you like these tributes?  
>2) What tribute do you prefer? and why?<br>3) How far do you think they will get in the games?**

**OH YEAH! THE BLOG WILL BE FINISHED SOON, I CAN'T GIVE A DATE THOUGH LOL  
><span>(REMINDER FOR MYSELF) COMPLETE BLOG AND TRIBUTE INTRODUCTIONS<span>**


End file.
